A LOS 16 HISTORIA DE LOS MERODEADORES
by SabrinaEvans
Summary: POR FIN COMIENZAN A TRABAJAR LAS PAREJAS DISPAREJAS EN EL PROYECTO!, LILY Y JAMES SOLOS POR FIN? QUIEN ES NICK CRUISE Y QUE QUIERE CON LILY?, SIRIUS Y QUEJICUS SOLOS Y TRABAJANDO? SIRIUS PIENSA QUE SNAPE NO DEBERIA HABER NACIDO Y PLANEA UNA BROMA, POBRE QUEJICUS!, PEGAMENTO MÁGICO DE ALTA INTENSIDAD?, GINGER Y PETER PEGADOS MUY CERCA EN...LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS! FIC REPUBLICADO V.2.0
1. PAREJAS DISPAREJAS

**Por Sabrina**

 **HolaaA! soy Sabrina y...bueno! aquí les traigo mi fic versión 2.0 después de casi 10 años de haberlo escrito y haberlo comenzado a publicar…he decidido continuarlo y para relanzarlo he decido volver a publicarlo con algunos cambios en la historia y posteriormente comenzar con los capítulos nuevos! se llama "A los 16" y está basada en la época de los merodeadores de HP, en los papás de Harry y sus respectivos grupos de amigos, James Potter por lado de los Merodeadores en conjunto con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, y por lado de las chicas Lily con la Night Cats en conjunto con Ginger, Kari, Arabella y Kitty. En este fic se demuestra las rivalidades entre ambos grupos y como de a poco se van acercando y sintiendo cosas entre algunos personajes...también por ahi aparecen unas Slytherins que quieres conquistar a nuestros Merodeadores y un tal Quejicus Snape jajaja (antes de ser amigo de Lily) que quiere echar a perder siempre los planes de estos chicos y chicas...bueno ojalá les guste y dejen mensaje y reviews! porque así lo sigo...porque ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 11 que es lo que escribí y publiqué hace varios años y lo voy a ir poniendo de a poco con algunas cosas nuevas y luego continuaré con capítulos nuevos…obviamente todo depende de la acogida que tenga el fic en su nueva publicación…a nosotros los escritores ya sea novatos o a los que tienen más experiencia lo que más nos alimenta e insta para poder seguir adelante es saber que hay personas que te leen y esperan con ansias tus escritos…muchas gracias :D.**

 **P.D. Los primeros capítulos son de cuando comencé a escribir hace casi 11 años…creo que quizás deje un poco de lado mi pasión…la escritura, por mi trabajo muggle, no dándome quizás tiempo para mi…pero decidí volver a publicarlo y volver a escribir porque creo que la historia lo merece…y porque en un futuro quizás no muy lejano espero poder convertirla en una historia propia, con mis propios personajes y mi propio mundo…pero eso más adelante…mientras, seguiré contando esta entretenida historia con los personajes de la época de los padres de Harry en Hogwarts...cualquier opinión, crítica, comentarios de aliento, felicitación, lo que sea será bien recibido…muchas gracias! Y a leer! Y dejar su review para saber su opinión que me hará crecer y continuar esta historia detenida tantos años.**

 **PERSONAJES:**

 **NIGHT CATS:**

 **¿Quiénes son?**

 **Son las chicas más populares de Gryffindor, son muy aventureras y al igual que los merodeadores pueden transformarse en Animagas. Ellas crearon el conocido "Diario rosa" en el cual se encuentran datos muy importantes como fechas, pasadizos del castillo y lo más importante "como destruir a los merodeadores lavándose las manos"...son muy unidas y son eternas rivales de los merodeadores.**

 **Lily**

 **Nombre** **: Lilliane Evans**

 **Edad** **: 36 (si no estuviera muerta ;;) en los fics 16**

 **Apodos** **: Lily**

 **Forma animaga** **: En una Maravillosa Cierva, que en su estómago tiene un tatuaje que dice Zorro en chino.**

 **Color de pelo** **: Rojo oscuro**

 **Color de ojos** **: verdes esmeraldas almendrados.**

 **Cumpleaños:** **1 de Abril**

 **Casa: Gryffindor**

 **Chica de pelo Rojo oscuro y llamativos ojos verdes una chica MUY estudiosa siendo así la "sabelotodo" del grupo de Gryffindor de su año. Es algo mandona y también fanática del futbol...siempre pelea a muerte con James Potter sobre que deporte es mejor. Por desgracia como suele decir ella es sangre sucia así que es molestada por varias personas. Es una muy buena amiga y también una chica muy forma animaga es una Cierva; el único objetivo de esta felina es...humillar de cualquier modo y forma al merodeador más molesto y engreído de la historia de Hogwarts...James Potter.**

 **Virginia (Ginger)**

 **Nombre: Virginia Weaspott**

 **Edad:** **36 ( TT no diré que sucederá con ella) pero en los fics 16 años**

 **Apodos** **: Wingey -Ginger**

 **Forma animaga** **: Esta chica es una persona "metamórfica" o sea significa que se puede transformar en lo que quiera dependiendo de la circunstancia...además estas personas pueden cambiar su color de cabello, uñas, ojos, etc…Su forma más común es un pequeño tigre blanco con grandes ojos de color morados.(tiene un tatuaje en la parte de arriba de la espalda que dice gato en chino)**

 **Color de pelo** **: Rojo fuego y brillante...**

 **Color de ojos** **: Morados brillantes y grandes...**

 **Cumpleaños:** **22 de Julio**

 **Casa: Gryffindor**

 **Chica de contextura delgada, cabellos rojo fuego...Esta chica suele tener un carácter MUY cambiante ya que en un momento puede dar una de sus mejores sonrisas para luego dar paso a una cara llena de ira y furia. Es una muy buena amiga y gran compañera de aventuras. al igual que su amiga Lily ella también es una sangre sucia ya que sus padres no son magos pero su hermana si...esta odia a su hermana porque siempre le han tenido un poco más de cariño a esta que a ella. Odia y envidia a Sirius Black quien ha sido su eterno rival en todo. Su mayor enemiga es Agatha y todo el grupito de Slytherins. Ginger (como le dicen) es una chica muy distraída lo que hace que nunca sepa cuando los merodeadores planean chica es muy impuntual y a la vez cuesta mucho que se despierte...detesta a todo el grupo de los Merodeadores…sobre todo al Sr. Sirius Black…pero pronto se dará cuenta que su corazón siempre perteneció a ese ser que tanto detestó...Sirius Black.**

 **Giovanna (Kitty)**

 **Nombre:** **Giovanna Moonseal**

 **Edad:** **36 pero en los fics 16**

 **Apodos:** **Kitty-Gioo**

 **Forma animaga** **: una pantera blanca de ojos plata (también tiene un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su espalda que dice dragón en chino)**

 **Color de pelo** **: Castaño claro**

 **Color de ojos** **: Castaños claros medios almendrados**

 **Cumpleaños** **: 12 de Julio**

 **Casa:** **Gryffindor**

 **Esta gatita tan simpática y tierna es una de las felinas más alegres y admirables. Tiene el pelo corto y de color café, sus ojos son almendrados al igual que los de Remus...suele ser un poco indecisa pero también muy convencida. Su mejor amiga es Ginger la cual conoce desde que nació, ella es una chica de Sangre pura...Siempre está muy preocupada de sus amigas y suele ser muy buena planeando las bromas más malvadas y duras para los merodeadores ..**

 **Arabella (Bella)**

 **Nombre: Arabella Figg**

 **Edad:** **36 en los fics 16 años**

 **Apodos** **: Belle o Bella**

 **Forma animaga** **: un cuervo negro azabache que se confunde con la fría noche...**

 **Color de Pelo** **: Negro**

 **Color de ojos** **: grises**

 **Cumpleaños** **: 28 de Octubre**

 **Casa** **: Ravenclaw (aunque pasa la mayor parte en Gryffindor)**

 **Chica de largo y espeso pelo negro y de llamativos ojos grisáceos. Tiene un carácter muy extravagante. Ella es fanática de la fotografía Muggle y mágica por lo cual siempre lleva colgando de su cuello una cámara fotográfica en la cual siempre fotografía las maldades que le hacen a sus enemigos...ella es la mejor amiga de Remus el cual conoce desde hace muchísimo...es una chica estudiosa y fanática de la moda mágica por lo cual siempre que puede se compra una tenida nueva de padre tiene buena situación económica por lo cual puede darse muchos lujos pero claro sin pasarse del límite. Al principio de la historia no es muy querida por las felinas ya que ella es muy diferente a ellas…pero luego con el tiempo descubren que esta chica puede llegar a ser la mejor amiga y claro también la mejor cómplice de las maldades más macabras y despiadadas. Arabella es hija de la vieja señora Arabella Figg que vive cerca de Harry con su esposo y sacó la magia que su madre squib no tiene.**

 **Karinha (Kari)**

 **Nombre** **: Karinha Ling Merlin Dumbledore**

 **Edad:** **36 en los fics 16 años**

 **Apodos:** **Kari, Galletomana, Choco-girl, enana xD**

 **Forma animaga** **: En un Dragón muy poderoso**

 **Color de Pelo** **: el que se le ocurra pero generalmente corto y verde chillón (gracias a unas transformaciones o pociones)**

 **Color de ojos** **: azules claros y muy grandes**

 **Cumpleaños:** **21 de Abril**

 **Casa:** **Gryffindor al igual que su tío Albus Dumblendore**

 **Kari es de descendencia totalmente mágica y pura (aunque ella lo deteste) es fanática del quidditch y lo único que ama mas que al quidditch es comer chocolate y jugar nintendo, tiene 2 hermanas vivas (Mei y Kate) ambas rubias, Kari detesta a sus padres, fuma en grandes cantidades xD y es muy buena amiga, su mayor defecto es su sonrisa impermeable, siempre la veras sonriente...Suele tener un gran sentido del humor y es bastante dura con los merodeadores y las bromas hacia ellos... está enamorada de Remus y cuando el esta cerca suele ser un poco distraída (se cae o pasa algunas vergüenzas) ella es sobrina del gran Dumbledore aun que suele intentar ignorarlo.**

 **MERODEADORES:**

 **¿Quiénes son?**

 **Son los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts y también los más populares, ellos crearon el mapa del merodeador el cual ha servido a bastantes generaciones llegando hasta ahora a Harry Potter (el hijo de uno de los merodeadores) estos chicos son muy traviesos y también entre sus actitudes mágicas se encuentra el de ser animagos claro eso si "sin autorización del ministerio" ...Son 4 merodeadores en total (pero uno es una rata traicionera no cuenta ¬¬)...**

 **James Potter. (Cornamenta)**

 **Nombre: James Potter**

 **Edad: Tendría 36 (si Colagusano no los hubiera traicionado) pero en los fic 16.**

 **Apodos: Cornamenta o Prongs**

 **Forma Animaga: Un gran y hermoso Ciervo**

 **Color de pelo: Negro azabache**

 **Color de ojos: Almendrados**

 **Casa: Gryffindor**

 **Excelente Jugador de Quidditch, este chico de anteojos es uno de los merodeadores más populares de entre las chicas. Es el buscador de su casa y al parecer es muy bueno...tiene el pelo negro azabache y los ojos de un lindo color...A pesar del conocido odio entre ambos grupos, en 5º grado se enamoró de una de las Night Cats, Lily Evans. Sus mejores y más cercanos amigos son Sirius y Remus ya que Peter nunca fue tan cercano como los otros un chico un poco distraído pero siempre pensando en Quidditch, se olvida de muchas cosas...claro siempre teniendo en mente a una escurridiza Lily.**

 **Sirius Negro.** **(Canuto)**

 **Nombre: Sirius Orion Black. (Bonito nombre o no? ¬¬)**

 **Edad: 36 (Si en el libro 5º no hubiera muerto ;;) en los fics 16.**

 **Apodos: Canuto o Padfood**

 **Forma animaga: Un majestuoso y hermoso perro negro.**

 **Color de pelo: Negro azabache**

 **Color de ojos: Celestes**

 **Casa: Gryffindor**

 **El merodeador más atractivo y más popular, se destaca por estar conquistando chicas y ser un excelente animago...tiene largo cabello negro azabache y grande ojos celestes...Su madre murió cuando este nació quedando al cuidado de su padre y su hermana Serenity (a la cual odia). Al principio de la historia es un chico duro y se podría decir que sin corazón ya que no suele confiar mucho en la gente excepto de su mejor amigo James. Después de un tiempo descubre que también tiene más confianza en otros amigos como Remus, y claro sin contar que a pesar de todo se hace amigo de las Night Cats...enamorándose con el tiempo de su mayor enemiga de entre las Night Cats...Ginger,.**

 **Remus Lupin. (Lunático)**

 **Nombre: Remus J. Lupin**

 **Edad: 36 (si no lo hubieran matado en las reliquias de la muerte TT) 16 en los fics.**

 **Apodos: Lunatico o Moony**

 **Forma animaga: el en verdad no es un animago más bien un licántropo pero si lo contamos como animago es un lindo Lobito .**

 **Color de pelo: Café con algunas mechitas blancas**

 **Color de ojos: cafés**

 **Casa: Gryffindor**

 **Este chico de grandes ojos almendrados y un llamativo pelo castaño/blanco, esconde un gran secreto...es un licántropo…es un chico muy tímido y suele ser muy callado (excepto cuando le hablan de Quidditch) ya que su horrible secreto lo ha hecho no ser confiado con nadie...más adelante de la historia se ve a un Remus mucho más suelto y más confiado de sus dos amigos Sirius y James quienes con un poco de investigación descubre el secreto de su amigo transformándose en animagos para acompañarlo durante esos días en que hay Luna, su mejor amiga es Arabella Figg quien sabe su secreto desde mucho tiempo ya que esta jovencita ha sido su vecina desde que los dos tienen memoria. Al principio de la historia este joven piensa que está enamorado de su amiga pero con el tiempo se da cuenta que en verdad ama a una de las felinas más escurridizas del grupo...Kari.**

 **Peter Pettigrew.** **(Colagusano)**

 **Nombre: Peter Pettigrew**

 **Edad: 36 (traicionero) en los fics 16**

 **Apodos: Colagusano o Wortmail**

 **Forma animaga: Una rata gorda, fea y además le falta un dedo (pregúntenle a él porqué le falta UN dedo ¬¬)**

 **Color de pelo: café**

 **Color de ojos: cafés**

 **Casa: Gryffindor**

 **Se puede hablar muy poco de este personaje ya que como sabemos (para los que han leído el 3º libro de Hp) es una verdadera rata traicionera ¬¬...Traicionó a los Potter cuando más necesitaban su apoyo. Este chico es bajito de contextura regordeta y tiene pequeños ojos de color café. Al parecer nunca fue tan cercano al grupo de los merodeadores ya que solo se juntó con ellos porque eran los más populares y por miedo a quedarse solo.**

 **P.D. QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS...LAS NIGHT CATS (EXCEPTO LILY QUE ES DE J.K. ROWLING) SON INVENSION DE MI AMIGA HARU ...Y LOS MERODEADORES...YA SABEMOS QUE DE J.K ROWLING**

 **ATTE: SABRINA**

 **A LOS 16**

 _ **CAPITULO I: PAREJAS DISPAREJAS**_

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y en el Gran Comedor se escuchaban solo 2 voces, las cuales gritaban y discutían como casi siempre, mientras el resto de los asistentes miraban con atención la pelea como si estuvieran admirando un partido de Quidditch.

\- ¡Han roto el record del mes! – Decía Kari

\- Si, hasta ayer la primera pelea de día la vayan tenido a las 9:30, y son apenas las nueve. – replicaba muy concentrada en la disputa Kitty

Mientras Kari y Kitty se susurraban al oído cosas sobre la épica pelea, a unos 3 metros de distancia se hallaban los protagonistas del desencuentro.

\- ¡Admítelo Potter! Tú fuiste el que puso las uñas de rata en mi leche lo sé! – Gritaba una enojada Lily

\- Te he dicho que yo no he sido Evans! – Gritó el chico de pelo desordenado y hermosos ojos marrones.

\- ¡Si, tú lo has hecho no lo niegues! Y solo porque ayer los he castigado a tu amiguito Black y a ti, y los he acusado con la Profesora McGonagall porque le transformaron en un renacuajo y luego escondido su rata a Timmy, ese chico de tercer año – expresó indignada la chica de bellos ojos verdes y hermoso pelo rojizo.

\- ¡No! No hice eso tampoco y…ya déjame tranquilo – Se exaltó el joven

\- ¡Pero asúmelo Potter!

\- ¡No puedo asumir algo que no he hecho Evans!

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Lily cada vez más molesta – ¡Púdrete! Contigo gasto palabras…pensar que lo reconocerías seria como ganarse la lotería mágica ¬¬

\- ¡No le hables así a James, Evans! – Gritó Sirius, interfiriendo en la pelea.

\- ¡A ti nadie te invitó a la conversación Black! – le gritó Lily – Aunque no me extrañaría que tú también estuvieras metido en esta desagradable broma que le hicieron a mí y a mi leche.

\- Sí – intervino Ginger, amiga de Lily – ¡y no le grites así a mi amiga Black! – metiéndose también de lleno en la pelea.

\- ¡Y a ti tampoco nadie te ha invitado a este baile Calabaza! (Sirius le decía calabaza a Ginger porque era aún más pelirroja que Lily, su pelo era casi naranja) – gritó Sirius

\- ¡Calabaza tu abuela, engreído! – dijo ofendida Ginger

-¡Ya basta! – intervino Remus, logrando así el silencio más rotundo en el Gran Comedor

\- Está bien, luego hablamos Potter – dijo Lily aún molesta – y me darás una buena explicación.

\- Ni es tus sueños Evans, no te voy a dar explicación de algo que no he… - empezó James nuevamente.

\- ¡Dije que basta! – Gritó ahora más autoritario Remus – y vamos a clases

\- Está bien – dijeron Lily, James, Sirius y Ginger al unísono, fulminándose con la mirada.

Luego de unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad y los alumnos se empezaron a dirigir a sus respectivas clases.

Lily y es resto de las Night Cats (excepto Arabella, o Bella como le decían, que se había ido a su clase de transformaciones entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ya que ella era la única Night Cat de otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor y tampoco se había metido en la discusión) salieron del Gran Salón y se dirigieron hacia el Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (desde ahora le pondré DCAO para que sea más corto). Atrás sin saberlo venían los Merodeadores.

\- Uyyy! Ese Potter…engreído, estúpido, aprovechador, ya va a ver…me las pagará – decía mientras caminaba una aún enojada Lily

\- No te preocupes amiga, nos las pagaran, ¡Nadie me grita! Y menos ese engreído de Black – dijo Ginger levantando la mano como si estuviera jurando o dando un discurso.

\- Ya tranquilas chicas, son los merotontos, que se les va a hacer – dijo la peliverde Kari mientras se comía un panecillo que había traído del desayuno.

\- Y tú no dices nada Kitty? – preguntó Lily

\- No, estoy concentrada en otra cosa – dijo mirando casi hipnotizada a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin que estaban a la entrada del Aula de DCAO.

\- Jajaja ya vemos en que estás – dijo Ginger

Todas rieron…

Mientras al mismo tiempo…un poco más atrás…

\- ¡Te dije que no le pusieras uñas de verdad Peter! ¡Y menos de Rata! ¡Eres un idiota!– dijo James un tanto molesto – la cosa es que fueran uñas de sabores de Grageas de esas que venden en Honeydukes o en Zonko para que pagara por lo de ayer y le dieran asco, pero luego se diera cuenta que tenían sabor!

\- ¡Lo siento James! – pedía perdón un arrepentido y avergonzado Peter

\- ¡Pero Colagusano, James te repitió el plan 7 veces! – le dijo un poco harto Sirius.

\- Creo que el error fue nuestro Canuto, se lo dijimos mientras comía – dijo resignado Remus.

\- Tienes razón Lunático, bueno entremos a clases que se nos hace tarde y el profesor Springley allá viene – dijo James

Entraron al Aula y se sentaron detrás de las Night Cats (Lily, Ginger, Kari y Kitty), estas al darse cuenta se miraron resignadas.

Todos conversaban hasta que Mark, un Slytherin anunció que venía Springley. El profesor entró al Aula con algunos materiales entre las manos, los cuales eran pocos y se suponía que eran para la clase.

\- Buenos días clase – dijo el profesor

\- Buenos días profesor – dijeron los Gryffindors y Slytherins en conjunto.

\- Hoy haremos un trabajo práctico en parejas – comenzó el profesor – tendrán calificación por responsabilidad, trabajo en equipo, desarrollo del trabajo, demostración en clase y puntualidad de entrega del trabajo. Muy bien – continuó el profesor – ahora los anotaré en este pergamino a ustedes y su pareja de trabajo. Y se entregará en dos semanas o quizás un poco más ahí les avisaré dependiendo de los avances que se hagan en clases y de los tiempos que se dispongan.

\- Profesor. Sirius y yo trabajaremos juntos – dijo James haciéndose notar.

\- Y yo con Virginia Weaspott (Ginger) profesor – se lanzó rápidamente Lily

\- Y yo con Kari – dijo Kitty

\- Y yo con… - comenzó Remus

\- ¡Basta! – alegó el profesor – ¡Las parejas las elegiré yo!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos indignados.

\- Profesor eso no es justo – replicó Remus

\- Silencio Lupin! – dijo el profesor – Muy bien, siéntense…que empezaré con la selección, los iré llamando junto con el que les tocará y vendrán los dos a buscar los materiales.

El profesor comenzó con los Slytherins, algunos aun protestando por la decisión del profesor Springley. Luego de un rato solo le quedaba un Slytherin y tendría que dejarlo con un Gryffindor, aunque generalmente no le gustaba hacer esa mezcla, toda vez que, aunque no había grandes problemas entre ambas casas, algunos alumnos no se llevaban muy bien.

\- Próxima pareja… - empezó a decir el profesor – Snape y…

\- Jajaja, pobre estúpido o estúpida al que le toque con Quejicus, pobre imbécil… – dijo riendo a carcajadas Sirius.

\- ¡Síiiii! Jajajjajaa- rieron James, Remus y el enano de Peter al unísono.

\- Profesor… - levanto la mano Lily, con cara de disposición y continuó – yo me ofrezco para ser la pareja de Severus.

\- No necesito la compasión de una Sangre Sucia como tu Evans – dijo con cara de odio Snape quien estaba cerca de Lily (quiero hacer presente que en esta etapa Snape y Lily aún no eran amigos, más adelante él se dará cuenta de los buenos sentimientos de Lily, haciéndose su amiga y ayudándola en más de una ocasión a mortificar a sus enemigos en común…los merodeadores, pero eso será muuucho mas adelante)

\- ¡No te metas con Evans, Snape, solo yo puedo molestarla! – dijo indignado James.

\- ¡Cállate tu Potter…! - comenzó Snape

\- ¡Silencio! – dijo el profesor – Snape y Black vengan a buscar sus materiales.

\- ¡¿Que?! – dijeron Sirius y Severus al mismo tiempo

Sirius quedó helado, no lo podía creer, no!, no!, nooooo!, no podía ser, había oído mal de seguro, no podía haber tenido tan mala suerte, no podía ser él ese "pobre estúpido", ese "imbécil" del que hablaba hace un rato con sus amigos sobre el pobre que tendría que ser con Snape, Severus Snape! El chico más odiado entre los Merodeadores! y casi el colegio entero. Luego de un rato James lo remeció y Sirius reaccionó.

\- ¡Sirius y Snape, a buscar sus materiales he dicho! – gritó el profesor

Ambos se acercaron de mala gana al escritorio de Springley y luego de que Sirius por su lado y Snape por el otro intentaran a través de diferentes medios que los cambiaran de pareja, pero sin ninguna respuesta positiva se fueron cada uno a sus asientos.

\- Luego quedamos en cómo coordinamos… – dijo Sirius de mala gana y mirando a Snape con asco

Snape no contestó devolviendo una mirada similar a la del merodeador y se dirigió a su pupitre.

Luego el profesor continuó llamando:

\- Lupin y… - empezó nuevamente el profesor – la señorita Karinha Merlin

\- Noooo! – dijeron los dos implicados con voz de no detestar tanto la situación

\- Bueno por lo menos no nos llevamos tan mal…y te conozco - dijo Lupin

\- Si, resignación, eres el más normal entre tus amigos, eso tampoco está mal - dijo Kari

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron…

Fueron a buscar sus materiales y luego se sentaron. Ambos felices porque aunque se suponía que eran rivales y se odiaban, ambos se gustaban sin saber los sentimientos de otro, pero lo ocultaban muy bien.

El profesor continuó:

\- Kitty y…Chad! – dijo el profesor

Ambos eran compañeros de casa y mantenían una buena relación, así que fueron a buscar los materiales que les correspondían y se sentaron tranquilos.

\- Pettigrew y… - siguió Springley – Virginia Weasspott (Ginger)

\- ¡Quéeeee! – gritó Ginger – ¡No puede ser! – chilló nuevamente haciendo que toda la clase se fijara en ella.

\- ¡No! – dijo también Colagusano – yo quería con ser con Remus...ahora tendré una pésima calificación…

\- Pero yo estoy con Kari – dijo metiéndose Remus

\- Jajaja – rió Sirius – pobre de ti Calabaza (así se dirigía a Ginger) – dijo aun riendo y mirando pícaramente a Ginger – por si no lo sabes el pobre de Peter es uno de los peores en DCAO y siempre le pasa algo

\- Cierra la boca Black – dijo Ginger enojada – Y tu Pettigrew te digo desde ahora que yo no soportaré tener una mala calificación…si eres un idiota y flojo de nacimiento no es mi culpa…tendrás que cooperar…

\- ¡Pettigrew y Weasspott he dicho! – replicó al igual que hace un rato con Sirius y Snape, el profesor – ¡A buscar los materiales!

Ambos resignados aunque aún enojados, Peter y Ginger se acercaron al igual que los demás anteriormente al escritorio del profesor donde recibieron sus materiales y luego se fueron a sentar.

Mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos:

\- Bueno por lo menos eres de Gryffindor – dijo Ginger

\- Sí, y tú también – dijo Peter imitando a Ginger ya que no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

\- Ok, luego vemos como coordinamos lo que se debe realizar fuera del horario de clases – dijo suspirando resignada Ginger

\- Si – dijo Peter dirigiéndose hacia su asiento

Mientras Ginger se acomodaba al lado de Lily, ésta se veía nerviosa y contando con los dedos a algunos alumnos. Kari que también se había percatado de aquel nerviosismo de Lily preguntó:

\- Lily, ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Na…na…nada – dijo Lily tartamudeando, aun contando a 4 alumnos.

\- ¡Como que nada! – dijo Ginger metiéndose en la conversación – desde que llegué haz estado contándote a ti, a Molly, Arthur y a Potter… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Está bien, les diré – dijo resignada y aún nerviosa Lily – lo que pasa es que no me han llamado aún.

\- Bueno ya lo harán – dijo Kitty, quien recién aparecía en la conversación.

\- Claro, de seguro – siguió Lily – el problema es que los únicos que vamos quedando que no nos han llamado somos… Molly, Arthur, yo y…Potter – siguió casi en susurro.

\- Upssss… - dijeron las tres amigas de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo y se miraron con preocupación.

\- Bueno no te preocupes – le dijo Ginger – también te puede tocar con Arthur o Molly.

En ese momento, mientras seguían la conversación, el profesor comenzó a llamar a la siguiente pareja…

\- Muy bien, ahora… - comenzó nuevamente mirando la lista de alumnos – Potter y…

\- ¡Siii, por fin me toca! – gritó heroico James

\- No estés tan triunfante querido amigo – intervino Sirius – mira quienes quedan – dijo apuntando a Lily que aún se veía nerviosa

Pero James no alcanzó a mirar porque es ese momento el profesor terminó la oración diciendo una frase que Lily nunca hubiera querido escuchar, una frase o una palabra mejor dicho que marcaría a dos personas durante varias clases a estar juntos, y durante varios días e incluso semanas…

\- Potter y Lilianne Evans! – gritó el profesor

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_


	2. SIRIUS NO DEBERIAS HABER DICHO ESO

**A LOS 16**

 **CAPITULO II: SIRIUS NO DEBERIAS HABER DICHO ESO...**

\- Potter y Lilianne Evans! – gritó el profesor

\- Nooo! – gritó aún más fuerte que el profesor la chica de ojos verdes, mas fuerte aún que hace un rato Ginger, más fuerte que Sirius, más fuerte que todos! – Profesor no me haga esto!

\- Si! No nos haga esto! – repitió James intentando ocultar su sorpresa, picardía y un tanto de felicidad.

\- A ver, creo que no entienden – dijo ahora divertido el profesor al ver la cara de urgencia de Lily y la cara pícara de estar imaginando miles de cosas de James - ¿Porqué no pueden mis dos mejores alumnos trabajar juntos?

\- Porque no! – chilló Lily dirigiéndose al escritorio de Springley – Profesor, Potter y yo nos odiamos, el trabajo quedará nefasto, usted sabe cómo es Potter, bromista, engreído, etc.… en resumen nos odiamos!

\- Bueno…¿Qué se odian? – dijo ahora más divertido el profesor – quizás tu lo odias Lily, pero él a ti…de eso no estoy seguro – continuó el profesor guiñándole un ojo a James, quien recién llegaba al escritorio.

\- No se preocupe profesor – dijo James haciéndose el ofendido y moviendo las manos al más puro estilo de las teleseries y mirando a Lily de reojo – trabajaré con otra persona, alguien que me estime…alguien que crea en mi…sé que no soy digno de nada ni de nadie, pero algún día lo seré y estoy seguro que alguien más querrá ser conmigo – seguía con su teatro - De hecho me atrevería a decir que el 99% del alumnado femenino de esta Escuela pagaría por ser conmigo…iré a llorar a un rincón mientras alguien se apiada de mi…

\- No Potter, usted y Evans trabajaran juntos y el que se oponga se va a trabajar con Black y Snape.

\- Ufff – dijo Lily – está bien trabajaré con Potter, aunque será difícil, pero una sola broma y se termina esta "hermandad" ¿entendieron?

\- Sí – dijeron riendo ante la actitud de Lily; James y el profesor.

El profesor les entregó los materiales correspondientes y se fueron a sentar, en el camino Lily murmuraba para sí cosas como: porque a mi, no puede ser, es imposible, con Potter!. Y james quien desde hace un tiempo sentía cierta simpatía por Lily, aunque ni el mismo sabia que, si cariño, alguna contraindicación de detestación u otra cosa que ni el mismo quería aceptar, se decía cosas como: genial con Evans (en tono sarcástico), la come libros…bueno pensándolo bien no es tan malo, es inteligente, y…un poco bonita.

\- Lily – dijo James ya en su puesto

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – dijo la chica de ojos verdes

\- ¿Cuándo nos juntamos a trabajar en el proyecto?

\- No lo sé, eso lo veremos luego Potter, y antes que nada solucionaremos el problema de la mañana ¿entendido?

\- Pero Evans! Ya te he dicho que…

\- Silencio, hablaremos mas tarde después de la cena en la Sala Común.

\- Está bien.

Lily se sentía rara, se sentía desdichada, aunque viéndolo bien, no tanto, Potter era el mejor en DCAO y no tenían porque llegar a ser amigos para hacer este trabajo, mal que mal entre Potter y ella podrían hacer un buen trabajo que de seguro seria una excelente calificación, si es que James no hacía de payaso como siempre. Aunque antes de empezar cualquier estúpido trabajo Lily tenía muy claro que deberían hablar James y ella sobre el incidente del desayuno para aclarar las cosas.

Salieron a los 20 minutos después, luego de las largas explicaciones del profesor Springley sobre el trabajo, el cual según él necesitaría unión total entre las parejas y muy buena organización. Lily y las demás se fueron rápidamente y los Merodeadores también.

\- ¿Qué tal tu pareja Cornamenta? – dijo Sirius

\- Muy bien Canuto, la chica es un tanto testaruda, come libros, y vengativa, pero esta será una gran oportunidad para hacerles algunas bromas a las Night Cats porque a Lunático y a Colagusano también les toco con una de ellas, además que Evans es inteligente y eso ayuda, así que de la calificación no me preocupo porque juntos haremos un buen trabajo – dijo pícaramente el chico de anteojos y pelo revuelto – y nosotros de pasada una buena broma…

\- Jajaja – empezó Remus - ¿Y tú pareja Canuto?

\- Siii, es tan apuesto, y simpático, popular, es con el tipo de gente que tu te juntas Sirius – dijo Peter en tono sarcástico.

\- Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosos, todos sabemos que Quejicus y yo nos odiamos – dijo Sirius ya harto – Aunque este trabajo servirá para hacerle pagar por "su existencia en este mundo" a Snape jajajaja – continuó ahora más animado y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios – ya verán…

Mientras…en ese mismo instante en el baño de las chicas de quinto y sexto curso, cinco chicas (ya que Arabella ya se había unido a ellas) conversaban, las cinco mirándose en el espejo y hablando entre ellas sobre el tema más controversial de los últimos minutos…"las locas e incompatibles parejas que había elegido el profesor Springley para el trabajo de DCAO".

\- Esto es terrible – decía una preocupada Ginger – no sé cómo trabajaré con Pettigrew, no sabe nada de DCAO, bueno en realidad no sabe ni como amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos ni donde esta siquiera el baño de los chicos!

Las cincos chicas rieron.

\- Bueno en todo caso es mejor que la pareja de Black – dijo Bella (Arabella) que ya se había puesto al día de todo – le tocó con Severus Snape y se odian!

\- No, lo peor fue a mi! – decía Lily mirándose al espejo y peinándose el cabello – Con Potter! Ustedes saben lo mal que nos llevamos.

\- Bueno yo estoy con Lupin, es el más normal de los merotontos – dijo Kari dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Uhhhh Kari y Lupin! – la molestó Kitty

Kari la miró con cara de enojo y le dijo:

\- No hables mucho querida Kitty, que nos dimos totalmente cuenta cuando íbamos a DCAO que no hablabas porque estabas pasmada mirando al grupo de chicos de Slytherin que había en la puerta…Kitty te hemos dicho tantas veces que no te fijes en esos idiotas de Slytherin, pero tu continúas embobándote con ellos…

Kitty se sonrojó, prefiriendo no hacer comentario alguno del tema...ella sabía que sus amigas tenían razón, siempre se fijaba en algún idiota Slytherin y terminaba con el corazón roto...pero al parecer no aprendía...pero se preocuparía de eso mas tarde.

\- En fin, no te quejes Lily, James es el mejor en DCAO en sexto año – dijo Arabella

\- Si, y podremos vengarnos de todas las que nos han hecho! – gritó Ginger mientras hacía teatro mirándose al espejo.

\- Aunque de Sirius no podremos – comenzó Kari – a ninguna de nosotras nos tocó con él.

\- No te preocupes – continuó Lily ahora arreglándose el uniforme – odia a Snape y Snape lo odia a él, creo que el que le haya tocado con él ya es un gran castigo. Más aún si Severus no es el tipo de gente "popular" con la que se junta Black – terminó la pelirroja – Luego veremos cómo atormentarlo más – terminó Lily con cara de complicidad.

Todas rieron

El día transcurrió y el colegio y todos sus alumnos atareados como siempre. Ya eran las siete de la tarde, había sido un día muy agotador y el Gran Comedor ya comenzaba a llenarse. Lily y el resto de las Night Cats se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, incluso Arabella quien debería estar en la de Ravenclaw. En ese instante se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del Gran Comedor y entraron por ella cuatro chicos, el primero de ellos era un chico muy guapo de pelo negro azabache muy alborotado, ese era James Potter, a su derecha venia otro chico que apenas entró sacó más de un suspiro entre las chicas asistentes en la habitación con su pelo negro azulado y sus hermosos ojos azules era inconfundiblemente Sirius Black, luego a la derecha de éste venia otro chico muy guapo también con un hermoso cabello dorado y ojos color miel aunque con un aspecto un tanto enfermizo el cual no le hacía menos interesante, ese era Remus Lupin, y por último a la derecha de éste un enano y regordete chico (ya se imaginan que rata traicionera será ¬¬) ese era sin duda alguna Peter Pettigrew quien no tenía mucha aceptación como sus amigos entre las chicas. Se dirigían al comedor de Gryffindor cuando unas chicas de Slytherin se les acercaron.

\- Hola James – dijo Christie, una chica de sexto año, pelo largo y castaño claro casi rubio y ojos marrones (ninguna maravilla para mi gusto, incluso tenia un poco de cara de murciélago jejeje) – necesito hablar contigo así que nos vemos a la salida del Gran Comedor luego de la cena.

\- Mmmmm…no creo que pueda Christie… - comenzó el chico de pelo desordenado.

\- Claro que irás! A mi nadie me niega nada! – le dijo la chica autoritariamente – y tu Black! – continuó ahora mirando a Sirius – vendrás con él!...bueno nos vemos – terminó marchándose con sus amigas y guiñándole un ojo a James.

\- Está loca por ti, James... – dijo Remus

\- Si, lo sé, es obvio, nadie se resiste a mis encantos – dijo haciéndose el interesante James.

\- Lo único que no me encaja – empezó Sirius – es como estarás con Christie y con Evans al mismo tiempo. Recuerda que hablarías con ella luego de la cena en la Sala Común.

\- Uppssss, tienes razón Canuto, tendré que hablar con Christie, no puedo dejar plantada a Evans luego de lo de la mañana – dijo preocupado James

\- ¡Y por la conversación con Evans la "come libros" dejarás plantada a "el sueño" de todos los hombres de Hogwarts, a Christie Nettle! – gritó preocupado Sirius – irás – le dijo – no por la culpa de Evans y sus estupideces te perderás la oportunidad de salir con Christie y yo con alguna de sus amigas!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. CONSECUENCIAS

**A LOS 16**

 _ **CAPITULO III: CONSECUENCIAS...**_

\- ¡Y por la conversación con Evans la "come libros" dejarás plantada a "el sueño" de todos los hombres de Hogwarts, a Christie Nettle! – gritó preocupado Sirius – irás – le dijo – no por la culpa de Evans y sus estupideces te perderás la oportunidad de salir con Christie y yo con alguna de sus amigas!

El grito había sido muy fuerte, Sirius no había medido la fuerza y el volumen de las palabras y ahora medio Gran Comedor lo observaba atónito. Lily y el resto de las Night Cats habían por supuesto escuchado las descalificantes palabras hacia la pelirroja y veían como su amiga se tornaba cada vez mas roja de furia, confundiéndose casi su cabello con su rostro, en primer lugar odiaba que le dijeran "come libros" y en segundo ella quizás no era "un sueño" como la estúpida esa de Christie, pero no estaba nada mal tampoco y no iba a aguantar que le insinuaran que ella era fea, una pesadilla, y más aún que hablaba y pensaba puras "estupideces" solo por ser buena estudiante y no moverle el trasero a todos como lo hacían Christie y sus amigas.

Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en completo silencio, Sirius recién había comenzado a procesar lo que había dicho y las chicas de Slytherin entre ellas Christie y sus amigas miraban con aires de superioridad hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban Lily y sus amigas. Justo cuando todos pensaban que la "desubicada" frase de Sirius no tendría repercusiones, Lily, para sorpresa de todos se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Black y compañía, captando las miradas de todos los presentes en el "Gran Comedor", se paró frente a Black aún roja como tomate de la furia, alzó la mano, le pegó una cachetada (con la cual Sirius tampoco reaccionó, al contrario quedó más desconcertado) y le dijo:

\- No te preocupes Black, yo solo quería hablar con Potter y que solucionáramos el incidente de la mañana – comenzó la pelirroja – porque aunque no me agrade la idea tenemos que trabajar juntos por orden del profesor, pero no te preocupes Potter – dijo ahora mirando a James que la observaba helado – que ya no hay nada que arreglar así que tienes el tiempo libre para ir a darte hocicazos con esa tipa y perdona por no ser tan bonita como Christie Nettle y una "come libros" que solo piensa estupideces – continuó ahora con los ojos llorosos – mañana mismo hablo con el profesor Springley para que nos cambie de pareja, que seas conmigo es un atentado a tu ego, tu popularidad y a la de tus amigos.

Y diciendo esto la pelirroja se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor sin decir ninguna palabra mas, hasta cuando llegó a la puerta, se volteó hacia Sirius y dijo:

\- Ahh Black – comenzó aguantando el llanto – disculpa por no ser "un sueño" si no una "pesadilla"…y por lo demás – continuó – si tanto te gustan las Slytherins nos se porque rayos no te fuiste a Slytherin como toda tu Sangre Pura familia y nos dejaste ser felices al resto en Gryffindor…y de pasada hacías feliz a tus padres y a tu hermano, y así no hubieras sido el rechazado de tu familia…

Y diciendo estas últimas palabras la chica salió del Gran Comedor atravesando la gran puerta de roble que dirigía al vestíbulo. Ahí ya sola Lily, llorando se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor y luego a la habitación de las chicas de sexto año.

Luego de la salida de Lily del Gran Comedor, la habitación y todos los presentes quedaron como en estado de "shock", Sirius aún sin decir palabra alguna y tratando de digerir todo lo que Lily le había dicho antes de irse enojada (él odiaba que le sacaran a colación el tema de su familia y el de no haber ido a Slytherin), James congelado y Remus también, solo Peter ya había vuelto a la normalidad y ya se hallaba comiendo en grandes cantidades como de costumbre.

En ese momento cuando por fin James, Sirius, Remus y el Gran Comedor en general estaba por reaccionar, Christie se para y dice:

\- Genial James! Entonces podremos juntarnos, que bueno que Sirius se deshizo de esa aburrida y latera Sangre Sucia por ti – le dijo guiñándole una vez más un ojo y sonriéndole coquetamente.

James solo sonrió tímidamente, y se dirigió empujando a Sirius con el brazo a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Kari que estaba preocupada por Lily se paró, fulminó a Sirius con la mirada y salió del Gran Comedor, un momento después salió Arabella mirando fijamente a James y Sirius y diciéndoles:

\- Son unos cerdos! – y se retiró del Gran Comedor detrás de Kari para ver como estaba Lily.

En ese momento, recién en ese momento Sirius se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y había terminado de procesar lo que Lily también le había replicado, y habló cortante.

\- Lo…si…siento – dijo mirando a Ginger y Kitty que se hallaban frente de él – en serio no quise decirlo…bueno pero ella también me ofendió…todos saben cómo detesto el tema de mi familia y de mi no ida a Slytherin…y el problema que eso trajo con mis padres y Regulus ¬¬…

\- No es a nosotras a quien tienes que pedirle perdón cerdo asqueroso – replicó enojada Ginger – es a Lily…y no se que pensabas que iba a contestarte la pobre con lo que le dijiste…lo que te dijo fue de hecho lo mínimo…fue bastante suave, idiota! – y diciendo esto ambas se retiraron del Gran Comedor como anteriormente el resto de sus amigas.

\- No quise hacerlo! De verdad, se lo juro – continuó aproblemado y avergonzado Sirius.

\- Pero lo hiciste – le dijo Remus en tono de reproche – y a nadie le gusta que le digan esas cosas y menos si no es cierto y delante de toda la escuela, Lily es bonita y quizás tanto o más que Christie Nettle, solo que no es una ofrecida como ella y además es inteligente y se preocupa por los demás a diferencia de Nettle. Tú siempre haciendo sentir mal a los demás Canuto solo por conseguir una cita, heriste sus sentimientos y aunque no hayas dicho nada tú también James, justamente por eso, por quedarte callado. Y por lo demás amigo – continuó dirigiéndose al joven Black – yo se lo difícil que es para ti el tema de tu familia y el destierro por no haber ido a Slytherin como el resto de tus antepasados…pero que más querías que te dijera la pobre, la ofendiste realmente feo, seguramente intentó salir del paso con algo…ustedes saben que ambos son mis amigos, pero Lily también la considero amiga, es prefecta al igual que yo y compartimos mucho…y no concuerdo con lo que acaba de pasar…eso no se le hace a una mujer…y mucho menos a Lily, ella es tan frágil…

\- Lo sé, y también lo siento, lo que dijo Sirius hace sentir mal a cualquiera – dijo James – además – continuó – yo pensaba hablar con ella y hablar luego con Christie, Evans no se merecía esto, Remus tiene razón, en todo lo que dice…bueno siempre la tienes Lunático – terminó afligido y sintiéndose culpable.

Peter no decía nada, solo comía (cuando no, esa rata traicionera solo come xx)

Mientras los tres amigos (Peter no porque comía) veían como solucionar el problema y como disculparse con Lily, todos los que se hallaban en el Gran Comedor susurraban y hablaban sobre el incidente que acababa de pasar.

En ese mismo instante, en la Torre de Gryffindor, específicamente en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año, una chica de ojos verdes y pelo rojo flameante, lloraba en su cama con una mezcla de dos sentimientos, rabia y pena. Sus amigas que habían llegado hace unos instantes trataban de consolarla.

\- Tranquila Lily – le dijo Kari con aire maternal – tú sabes que lo que dijo Black no es verdad y solo lo dijo para conseguir la cita con alguna amiga de la cara de murciélago de Christie Nettle.

\- No lo sé – comenzó Lily entre sollozos – quizás Black tiene razón…

\- Claro que no! – dijo Ginger – tu ya no eres una "come libros" hace muchísimo tiempo y eres bonita, incluso más que esa cara de murciélago.

\- Siiii! – gritaron Bella y Kitty al unísono

\- Gracias chicas, pero díganme… - comenzó nuevamente Lily – díganme como se sentirían ustedes si desde el primer año les dijeran "come libros", "aburrida" y ahora les dicen fea y que hablan solo estupicedes…¿Cómo se sentirían?

\- Tienes razón amiga – le respondió Ginger – pero ya nos las pagaran esos meroestúpidos.

\- Sí, tenemos que idear algo – dijo Kitty – además que Lily ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la "come libros" "chica perfecta" de antes, desde el año pasado que es toda una chica genial, se preocupa por sus calificaciones pero también por ella y eso está muy bien porque es linda y simpatica y nuestra mejor amiga

\- Gracias chicas… - dijo Lily – bueno y que haremos con los merotontos?

\- Mientras pensamos en que – dijo Arabella – empezaremos con no tomarlos en cuenta, la ley del hielo.

\- Sí – dijo ahora mas tranquila Lily – genial, jajaja como debe dolerle la cara a Black , tiene que haber quedado así O_o

\- Jajaja siiii – dijo Kari – le pegaste muy fuerte! Eso no será bueno para su "imagen y popularidad"

Todas rieron.

Las chicas continuaron conversando y haciendo reír a Lily por un buen rato diciéndole cosas como:

\- Imagínate a Potter y Christie! – dijo Arabella – se verían como el "bello y la bestia cara de murciélago!

\- Jajajaja – todas rieron

\- Pero si es verdad! – continuó Kitty – Bella tiene razón, la verdad es que no se que le encuentran! Tiene más cara de murciélago que el profesor del año pasado de DCAO Trokint.

Una vez más rieron al unísono, estaban conversando cuando sonó la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – dijo Lily alzando la voz

No hubo respuesta, solo volvieron a golpear.

\- ¿Quién es? – dijo ahora Ginger

Tampoco recibieron respuesta, solo golpearon nuevamente.

Kari al ver que nadie hacía nada fue y abrió la puerta…

\- Potter, Black! – gritó Kari – que hacen aquí!

Lily al oír que ellos estaban en la puerta, comenzó a lagrimear nuevamente.

\- Ehhh…este… - comenzó James – yo…Sirius…bueno…nosotros…

\- Di ya que quieren Potter! – gritó Bella desde el interior de la habitación

\- Bueno…nosotros… - intervino Sirius – hemos venido a…

\- Lo sentimos Evans! – gritó James haciendo a Kari a un lado y entrando a la habitación desesperadamente – de verdad, yo ni siquiera pensé en ir con Christie…

\- Sí, no lo pensó – mintió Sirius – y yo tampoco Evans – ahora el chico de pelo negro azulado también había entrado a la habitación – lo siento y lamento haberte llamado "Come Libros" y fea.

\- Sí – continuó James – en…en…en…realidad…eres muy bonita – James se sonrojó al decir esto – y muy inteligente además.

Al escuchar esto, Lily colapsó ¡¿Qué se creía ese Potter diciéndole linda?! ¡¿Creía acaso que haciendo el lindo con ella, lo perdonaría?! ¡¿Pensaba que ella le creería sus galanterías después de lo de hace un rato?!

\- ¿Nos perdonarás? – le dijo Sirius mostrando su amplia y blanca reluciente dentadura

Lily ya estaba harta de tanta mentira y se paró con los ojos aún rojos por el llanto y dijo:

\- Fuera…de aquí!

\- Pero Evans!... – comenzó James

\- Creo que no entendieron, fuera de aquí! – repitió ahora con un grito la pelirroja – y si no se van les echo un encantamiento Petrificus Totallus y luego digo a todos que fue un accidente! Todos saben cómo soy y ningún profesor dudará de mi!

\- Está bien – dijo apenado James

\- Que conste que quisimos arreglar las cosas Evans…a pesar de tu discurso ofensivo hacia mi persona antes de retirarte del Gran Comedor – dijo Sirius haciéndose ahora el ofendido – adiós chicas – continuó despidiéndose de las demás – buenas noches calabacita – terminó mirando a Ginger en modo de coqueteo y se fue.

Las chicas rodaron los ojos en símbolo de su cansancio ante tanta ridiculez…

* * *

Al caminar rumbo a la habitación de los chicos Sirius y James iban en completo silencio, no habían soltado palabra alguna desde el momento en que habían salido de la habitación de las Night Cats y James solo movía la cabeza en señal de negación y miraba hacia arriba y abajo. Sirius por su parte mantenía una gran duda y no aguantó mas silencio y decidió consultarle a su castaño amigo:

\- Ey…Cornamenta… - comenzó – tengo una duda…y quiero que tu me la despejes.

\- Que quieres Canuto… - contestó el chico de anteojos fulminando a su amigo con la mirada que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos más profundos mientras caminaba y negaba con la cabeza

\- En primer lugar, qué diantres te pasa, porque me miras así – continuó el joven Black – y en segundo…supongo que eso que "no habías ni pensado en ir con Christie" me imagino que era una mentira para salir del paso con Evans…me imagino querido amigo que estas claro que no puedes desperdiciar una cita con Christie Nettle, menos por culpa de Evans…se que en el comedor no debería haberlo dicho pero es la verdad de todas formas, y yo no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de salir con alguna de sus amigas, tu sabes que para mi, alargar mi lista de conquistas mensuales es algo sagrado, tengo que aumentar la labor del mes pasado, de lo contrario podría ocurrir un atentado a mi ego y popularidad con las chicas – culminó mirando a su amigo pícaramente

\- Jajajajajjaja – James no aguantó las palabras de su amigo y largó a reir estruendosamente – pero Canuto! Jajajajajaja, me extraña – continuó – tu me conoces…mira en primer lugar te miré feo porque venía concentrado y me interrumpiste, tu sabes que a los merodeadores no se nos interrumpe cuando pensamos y…lo que le dije a Evans sabes que era mentira, no iba a dejar de ir con Christie, solamente iría primero con Evans, le diría alguna mentira para salir del paso y hubiera ido a juntarme con Christie…tu sabes que yo no rechazo citas de esa calidad y por lo demás también para mi es importante mi labor mensual, no cumplir con lo estipulado podría dejarme muy mal parado jajajaja – riéron ambos amigos – sin contar que estoy claro que quieres salir con Agatha Monfield

\- Bueno me parece que lo tengas claro Prongs – prosiguió Canuto

\- Clarísimo querido amigo – contestó Potter

\- Pero sigo sin entender porqué te preocupas tanto que Evans nos perdone, al fin y al cabo esa chica es extraña, creo que ella y sus amigas son las únicas en todo Hogwarts que no se dejan seducir ante nuestros encantos y eso la hace una chica extraña y no deseable… - alegó el chico de ojos azul petróleo

\- Querido Sirius Orion Black… - comenzó nuevamente James Potter

\- Sabes que odio que me digas Orion! – Alegó Sirius

\- Lo sé – continuó James – por eso lo digo jajaja – rió – bueno, bueno no me distraigas, mira Canuto, honestamente…

\- No me digas Cornamenta que Evans te gu… - concretó mirando fija y seriamente a su amigo.

\- Silencio! – gritó el chico de ojos marrones almendrados – ni se te ocurra decir eso nunca mas en tu vida! Ni siquiera lo pienses! Tu sabes que Evans es una comelibros y no pasa de ser eso…si es bonita pero su cara ni se ve detrás de tanto libro que anda trayendo siempre y por lo único que me interesa que no se enoje conmigo es por mi salud mental, por mi bien y el de mi trabajo de DCAO

\- Estás seguro de lo que dices? Jamás habías hecho tanto escándalo porque alguien se enojara contigo…sobretodo con las chicas, generalmente te limitas a hacerte el interesante y esperas que las chicas te hablen, además jamás te había visto tan desesperado como cuando entraste a la habitación de Evans hace un rato – lo miró extrañado Sirius – sin contar que..

\- Sin contar nada, ya cállate y se acabó el tema – dijo tajante James obviando lo que su amigo había dicho y haciéndose el desentendido, el sabía que Sirius lo conocía y muy bien, no quería pensar en lo que su amigo le estaba obligando a consultarse en su cabeza, y la verdad no sabía porqué pero si le afectaba que Lily estuviera enojada con él, el hecho que ella fuera tan arisca y tan indiferente con él, que sus encantos no le causaran a ella el más mínimo interés…eso a él algo le provocaba, algo extraño…pero no quería averiguarlo, ante lo cual añadió a su amigo antes de entrar al dormitorio de los chicos – mejor vamos a la cocina, Peter y Remus deben estar allá y se me antojan unos pastelillos de calabazza y quizás algo de pollo

\- Claro ¬¬ - lo miró de reojo el chico Black al ver la desición drástica de su amigo de concurrir mejor a la cocina, ir por Remus y Peter y no quedarse solos en el dormitorio, James sabía que si se quedaban solos en la habitación él no dudaría en continuar interrogándolo – pero…

\- Pero nada Canuto, vamos a la cocina o Peter nos dejará sin provisiones – Zanjó el chico Potter

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. PEGAMENTO MÁGICO DE ALTA INTENSIDAD

**A LOS 16**

 **CAPITULO IV: EL PROYECTO...¿CELOSO POTTER?...BIENVENIDO PEGAMENTO MAGICO DE ALTA INTENSIDAD**

\- Sin contar nada, ya cállate y se acabó el tema – dijo tajante James obviando lo que su amigo había dicho y haciéndose el desentendido, el sabía que Sirius lo conocía y muy bien, no quería pensar en lo que su amigo le estaba obligando a consultarse en su cabeza, y la verdad no sabía porqué pero si le afectaba que Lily estuviera enojada con él, el hecho que ella fuera tan arisca y tan indiferente con él, que sus encantos no le causaran a ella el más mínimo interés…eso a él algo le provocaba, algo extraño…pero no quería averiguarlo, ante lo cual añadió a su amigo antes de entrar al dormitorio de los chicos – mejor vamos a la cocina, Peter y Remus deben estar allá y se me antojan unos pastelillos de calabazza y quizás algo de pollo

\- Claro ¬¬ - lo miró de reojo el chico Black al ver la desición drástica de su amigo de concurrir mejor a la cocina, ir por Remus y Peter y no quedarse solos en el dormitorio, James sabía que si se quedaban solos en la habitación él no dudaría en continuar interrogándolo – pero…

\- Pero nada Canuto, vamos a la cocina o Peter nos dejará sin provisiones – Zanjó el chico Potter

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde lo sucedido, y casi todo el colegio había olvidado el incidente, pero lo incluidos en el incidente aún lo recordaban y muy bien.

James se sentía extraño, hace cinco días que Evans no le hablaba ni para decirle siquiera "cerdo asqueroso! Lo que le preocupaba enormemente y no quería admitirlo pero extrañaba sus discusiones y peleas continuas, no le había dicho nada a Sirius para que no empezara con lo de: ¡Como se te ocurre semejante idea de fijarte en Evans! Y luego seguiría con "¡debes salir con Christie Nettle!". Aunque no sabía bien que sentía por Lily, quizás era solo costumbre de estar discutiendo y peleando con ella, pero aún así la extrañaba. Sin embargo Christie lo seguía buscando y por insistencia de Sirius accedió a salir con ella el viernes por la tarde, y Sirius con Agatha Monfield, amiga de Christie obviamente.

En ese instante, Remus entró por la puerta de la habitación muy feliz.

\- Y tu donde estabas? – preguntó James - ¿y con quien?

\- Estaba en la biblioteca con Lily y… - comenzó Remus, pero James no lo dejó terminar la oración.

\- ¡¿Con Evans?! – gritó James - ¡¿Tu con Evans?! ¡Pero si no nos habla!

\- Error, cornamenta, querido amigo – continuó Remus tranquilamente – no les habla a Sirius y a ti, conmigo dice que no tiene ningún problema, además somos prefectos y tenemos que llevarnos considerablemente bien y trabajar juntos por la casa. Además también estaba Kari, estábamos fijando el día para juntarnos a avanzar en el trabajo de DCAO.

\- Ah – miró James ahora más tranquilo a Remus ¬¬ - ¿Evans no ha dicho nada de mi?

\- No, nada – continuó Lupin – ahhh si….

James miró interesado al joven de ojos miel.

\- Lily dijo: "Dile a Potter que el jueves en la biblioteca a las 5 de la tarde, Springley no aceptó cambio de parejas".

\- Mmmmm – dijo James – pensé que era algo más, bueno, dile que está bien.

\- Díselo tu – continuó el licántropo – ¿no tienes tanta personalidad querido amigo?

\- No, o sea si, o sea no…es decir… - agregó James con cierta sinceridad y algo confundido sin saber cómo explicarle a su amigo Lunático – Tu sabes que la tengo, pero con esa pelirroja no se que me ocurre que no puedo con ella y su temperamental carácter…por lo demás! No se que se cree no hablándome – continuó alzando la voz y ya volviendo a ser el James Potter arrogante de siempre – Yo no se porqué no se acerca y me dice ella lo del horario del trabajo, que se cree despreciando hablar conmigo! Con James Potter! El sueño de toda mujer de Hogwarts ¬¬, debería sentirse alagada que le toque trabajar conmigo…

Remus blanqueó los ojos hacia arriba en señal de cansancio añadiendo - Será mejor que yo le diga que ya estás al tanto…y…Prongs…soy tu amigo, te quiero lo sabes…pero bájate un segundo de la nube…tu sabes el desprecio que Lily siente por ti y no le interesa en lo más mínimo trabajar contigo, al contrario, para ella es un castigo…por lo demás si quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó el otro día con lo de "Comelibros" que gritaste en el Gran Comedor y…

\- Ya basta! Lo se! No me lo recuerdes Lunático…maldita sea eres mi maldita conciencia…- alardeaba Cornamenta para continuar – Por eso mejor escucho los consejos de Canuto, me hacen más fácil la vida…que opinas tu Canuto – esperando que su amigo de ojos azules grisáceos agregara algo detrás suyo luego de un largo rato de silencio por su parte – Canuto…Canuto… - No había respuesta – Sirius?... – aún nada – Sirius Orion Black despierta! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, su amigo se había perdido en la latosa conversación con Remus y había caído en un profundo sueño que al parecer era tan profundo que honestamente le quitaba todo su estilo con algo líquido que corría de su boca y caía sobre su cama

\- Ahí tienes a tu facilitador de vida jajaja – rió divertido el chico Lupin – formando un lago en su colchón jajajajajja

James miraba a Sirius atónito conteniendo la risa…agregando – Quizás tienes razón

Ambos se miraron y rieron al unísono, entrando Peter en ese momento a la habitación con un canasto repleto de comida.

\- Ha llegado la diversión – comenzó el joven Pettigrew – seducí a las Elfinas de la cocina con mi encanto y me regalaron toda esta comida

James y Remus miraron a Peter divertidos al hablar de haber seducido él a alguien y además eran ¡Elfinas!, luego miraron a Sirius babeando en la cama, se miraron entre ellos y estallaron a carcajadas…realmente no sabían quien era el más normal dentro del grupo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado los días, era jueves y la gran mayoría de las parejas habían quedado en juntarse a trabajar ese día. Lily aún no hablaba con James y éste esperaba impaciente el encuentro de la tarde, aunque ni él mismo se explicaba por qué tanta impaciencia.

En ese mismo momento en el cuarto de las chicas:

\- Uffff – comenzó Ginger - ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?...en fin…la varita, el libro, el pergamino, la pluma, el manual Nº5, la caja, la…

\- Ginger! – dijo Kari - ¿Porqué llevas tantas cosas?

\- Tu sabes querida amiga, soy con Peter Pettigrew en el trabajo de DCAO para mi desgracia y nos juntaremos en la Sala Común en un rato a trabajar y como a él se le olvida todo, me pidió que yo llevara los materiales, el solo llevará su cabeza hueca (las demás rieron) y el muñequito de vidrio para el experimento.

\- Entiendo xD – dijo Kari – Remus y yo nos dividimos todo , es mas simpático de lo que creí – siguió la peliverde.

\- Sí – agregó Kitty entrando en la charla – Chad y yo también hemos dividido todo ¿y James y tu Lily?

\- No lo sé – comenzó Lily – yo llevaré todo porque no he hablado con el egocéntrico de Potter.

\- Ay Lily pobrecita, te compadezco que tengas que trabajar con ese engreído….bueno me voy, voy con el tiempo justo! nos vemos – dijo Kari algo distraída

\- Y yo también – dijo Ginger – tengo que reunir paciencia antes de ir con Pettigrew, amiga te entiendo, pero lo mío es peor admítelo ¬¬…nos vemos

\- Si lo de Ginger si es para tirarse de la torre de astronomía, me voy contigo Ginger! – dijo Kitty alcanzando a la colorina de ojos violeta - ¿no vas con nosotras Lily? - culminó volteándose por última vez.

\- No, tengo que buscar algo mas – respondió la chica algo agotada con la situación

Las demás se fueron, y Lily al encontrar lo que buscaba y verse totalmente sola en la habitación, tomó sus cosas y también se marchó hacia su destino…"la biblioteca". Iba llena de cosas, cansada caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en eso una voz le dijo por detrás:

\- Hola Lily, que linda te ves – dijo Nicholas Cruise sonrojándose hasta las orejas, un chico de Ravenclaw muy apuesto que se sabía hace tiempo andaba detrás de Lily y al igual que ella era prefecto de su casa.

\- Ahhhh eres tú, hola Nick! – le dijo Lily animaadamente, aunque no le gustaba, ella lo encontraba muy simpático, guapo y caballero.

\- ¿Te ayudo con esos materiales? – preguntó el chico

\- Muy bien, gracias, voy a la biblioteca – terminó Lily

Llegaron a la biblioteca y en una mesa se hallaba James, quien al ver llegar a Lily con Nicholas se sulfuró, pero intentó ocultar sus celos (que no entendía por qué los sentía) hasta que Lily se despidió de Nick con un tierno beso en la mejilla y el chico se fue, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del joven Potter en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué hacías con Cruise, Evans? – preguntó James con tono autoritario.

\- Primero se dice "hola", Potter – dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia arriba ya comenzando a hartarse de la situación sin siquiera haber comenzado a trabajar – y no te interesa que hacía yo con Nick

\- A él le gustas, es obvio que tiene otras intenciones contigo – le dijo James haciendo un gran énfasis en el "otras intenciones"

\- Tú no eres nadie en mi vida para preocuparte por mi Potter – siguió la ojiverdes – así que no lo hagas, preocúpate mejor de tu amada "Christie"

\- Evans! Yo solo me preocupo por ti – le dijo afligido James

\- Ya te dije que no lo hicieras, y ya, comencemos a trabajar – culminó la chica.

Lily sacó el manual Nº5 y comenzó a trabajar sin dirigir muchas palabras a James y menos aún hablar del incidente del otro día.

* * *

Mientras, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

\- No! Peter! Cuidado! – gritaba Ginger – Noooooo!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y Peter ya había acabado con la figura de vidrio, se habían caído al suelo ambos y la figura estaba rota, y así también había acabado la oportunidad de una buena calificación.

\- Lo siento – dijo Peter avergonzado levantándose del suelo – yo la arreglaré con pegamento mágico de alta intensidad (la figura era anti-magia)

\- Ok – dijo Ginger pensando para si "que hice para merecer esto" – no, no, no! Cuidado! Mejor no hagas nada Peter, que si sigues así terminaremos sin materiales, sin trabajo y sin calificación – al ver que Peter casi botaba otros materiales volteándose mejor para no ser testigo de alguna otra tontera del chico rata.

De repente Ginger que estaba de espaldas escuchó otro ruido:

Crkkkkaaaachhhh! Poinchhhh!

Peter acababa de caerse de nuevo, y en esta ocasión había derramado el pegamento mágico de alta intensidad en la alfombra de la Sala Común, y al caerse había quedado junto con su trasero regordete pegado en la alfombra. Ginger al ver esto movió los ojos en señal de "paciencia" y fue a ayudar a Peter, a despegarlo, cosa que fue imposible, lo que provocó que finalmente ella también cayera al suelo y quedara firmemente pegada entre la alfombra y Peter, con una pierna encima de Peter y un pie en la cara de éste. No tenían como despegarse y deberían esperar a que alguien se apareciera por la Sala Común (cosa que era difícil que fuera luego porque la gran mayoría de los Gryffindors y la mayoría del colegio se hallaba a la orilla del Lago y en los terrenos del colegio disfrutando la tarde libre, excepto los que estaban estudiando y haciendo trabajos) y los despegara con algún encantamiento o fuerza.

\- Genial, ahora que van a pensar – dijo Ginger en tono sarcástico

Peter solo sonrió tímida y nerviosamente

* * *

En ese instante en un aula vacía del tercer piso…

\- No me puedo quejar Lupin, trabajas muy bien – comenzó Kari ^^

\- Gracias Merlin (Kari), tu tampoco lo haces nada mal – dijo Remus riéndose tímidamente

\- ¡Cuidado! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pero ambos habían alcanzado a reaccionar y habían parado la caída de la estatuilla de vidrio…Sus manos se hallaban juntas, unidas por aquella figura de vidrio y porcelana, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, hacían un buen equipo sin duda, se levantaron, dejaron la figura en la mesa, se tomaron de las manos e inconscientemente se empezaron a acercar, sus caras estaban cada vez más cerca, más, más, y más! Hasta que de pronto ambos reaccionaron y luego de dar un pequeño salto, se alejaron uno del otro avergonzados y continuaron cada cual con su trabajo sin dirigirse ninguna palabra. Luego de un rato comenzaron a hablar como si nada hubiera estado a punto de pasar y continuaron con el proyecto, ahí algo pasaba en esos corazones, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

* * *

Por otro lado, otra pareja bastante más dispareja que todas las anteriores se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin…ahí se hallaban Sirius y Snape haciendo su proyecto, bueno, esa era la idea…

\- ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso aún Black! – gritó enojado Snape

\- Tu no me dices que tengo que hacer y que no, Quejicus – le respondió Sirius con aire de superioridad.

\- Tráeme algo de beber Black, tengo sed – ordenó Snape

\- ¿Quien crees que soy…? – comenzó Sirius, pero no terminó la oración, se le había ocurrido una idea genial para torturar a Snape y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad – ehh….claro Quejicus, en seguida – le dijo con tono amable.

Al rato volvió Sirius con dos vasos, los cuales a pesar de su color verde, Snape no dudó en tomar el que Sirius le había ofrecido y lo tomó hasta terminárselo entero.

\- Mmm…sabroso el jugo de manzana, gracias Black, veo que sirves de algo más que nada – dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

\- Sí – respondió Sirius tratando de contener la risa, le había puesto un encantamiento al jugo de Snape y ahora éste poseía los dientes de un total color verde oscuro y en algunos dientes se dibujaban algunas letras que al leerlas en conjunto decían: "I´m Loser" (soy un perdedor).

Había sido un encantamiento rápido y sencillo, ocurrido en el momento, así que no era de gran magnitud, lo único bueno era que aunque Snape se lavara los dientes cada 5 minutos, el hechizo no se acabaría si no hasta el Cuarto día después del comienzo del encantamiento. Sirius detestaba tanto a Snape que esta broma para él no había sido más que un regalo para Severus. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea….pero para eso Snape tendría que salir de la habitación por un momento…Miró el pegamento mágico de alta intensidad, miró las manos y el pelo grasiento de Snape y sonrió para si mismo malévolamente. El concepto de Sirius era claro "Snape había nacido como un error en este mundo y sin duda alguna había que hacerle pagar por eso"

\- Vuelvo en un momento Black – le dijo Snape – no hagas nada, no quiero que lo arruines todo.

-No te preocupes Quejicus – dijo Sirius tratando de mantener la paciencia…Snape se iría y podría hacerle la broma xD – yo me quedaré aquí sentadito, jejeje.

Apenas Snape se fue, Sirius fue al escritorio, tomó el pegamento mágica de alta intensidad y leyó la etiqueta que decía: "Pegamento mágico de alta intensidad. Repelente a encantamientos con varita. Pegamento transparente, pega hasta lo imposible".

Sirius abrió el pegamento y lo untó en el rededor de la pluma de Severus, le puso una gran cantidad (la cual no se notaba porque era transparente) y al escuchar que venía Snape, quien al parecer aún no se había topado con nadie que le dijera del hermoso verde de sus dientes, volvió al lugar donde estaba antes de salir de la habitación. Al llegar miró si todo estaba en su lugar y al comprobarlo tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir (el pegamento aun no estaba seco así que solo se le escurrió por la mano y el lápiz quedo un poco adherido a su mano) el Slytherin no se había dado cuenta, pero Sirius que había estado siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, gritándole de pronto:

\- Quejicus! Tienes algo que se mueve en tu cabeza!

Snape sin saber porque le creyó y se tocó la cabeza muy asustado con la mano que hace unos segundos sujetaba el lápiz con pegamento, se tocó la cabeza y no encontró nada, justo cuando iba a bajar la mano de su grasienta cabeza se comenzó a preocupar…Su mano y la pluma que se encontraban en su mano no bajaban, estaban pegadas en su cabellera, tan pegadas como se encontraban aún en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ginger y Peter.

\- Que...que…¡Que me hiciste Black! –gritó Snape

\- Jajaja – rió Sirius – veo que funcionó nuestro amigo "pegamento mágico de alta intensidad" querido Quejicus. Tómalo por el lado bueno, por lo menos ya no tendrás el pelo tan grasoso si no también pegajoso jajaja.

\- Tu, tu, asqueroso animal….Black – dijo el joven Serpiente – me las vas a pagar, ya verás cuando me despegue, me las pagarás.

\- Bueno Quejicus, yo ya me voy – dijo Sirius haciéndose el desentendido y simulando un bostezo – Estoy agotado de tantas ideas que tuve que pensar hoy, nos vemos…adiós…ahhh hoy tienes una linda sonrisa, te queda bien el verde. Ahhhh y se me olvidaba, si dices algo de esto a alguien lo lamentarás más que ahora.

Y diciendo esto salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin riéndose y se fue al lago donde estaba la mayoría del colegio, dejando a Snape con los dientes verdes, el "I´m Loser" en la dentadura y pegado con el brazo al revés y la mano pegada en la cabeza tratando de despegarse, lo mismo que ya habían dejado de intentar Ginger y Peter en la Sala Común de Gryffindor hace bastante rato, esperando que alguien llegara.

* * *

Volviendo a la biblioteca….Se encontraban Lily y James trabajando en el proyecto, en la hora que llevaban trabajando casi no se habían dirigido palabra. James, preocupado por el inminente silencio de Lily, la cual anotaba una infinidad de cosas en el pergamino, pensó en algo para hacerse notar y para que la pelirroja le dirigiera aunque sea una palabra. Tomó su varita y susurró apuntando hacia la pluma de Lily:

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

En ese momento la pluma de Lily se despegó de su delgada mano y comenzó a flotar, Lily se alarmó e intentó agarrar la pluma suspendida en el aire, lo cual era imposible ya que James manejaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa con su varita los movimientos de la pluma. James miraba divertido a la chica, hasta que ésta se cansó y dejó que la pluma flotara tranquilamente. Miró a James notoriamente enojada y…

\- Potter! Baja mi pluma – le dijo la prefecta enojada pero con un tono de voz bajo ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

\- No – dijo James con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

\- Te ordeno que la bajes – le replicó Lily

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo James haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su compañera – te ves muy guapa cuando te enojas, Evans.

\- Cállate Potter – le contestó la joven de ojos verdes – vete a decirle eso a Nettle

\- No, ella no me interesa – dijo James

\- Pues no pareció eso el otro día en el Gran Comedor – dijo la pelirroja

James se detuvo a pensar un momento, él no había querido mencionar el incidente del otro día para no tener más problemas con Evans, pero ya que ella lo había mencionado…aprovecharía para hablar con ella sobre eso, mal que mal nunca aclararon bien las cosas. A todo esto, la pluma aún flotaba en el aire y al parecer ya había sido olvidada, Lily y James solo se miraban fuertemente a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna. Al rato después James se decidió y rompió el silencio.

\- Es verdad Evans – comenzó el chico de anteojos – voy a ser sincero contigo, Sirius…

\- Ya basta de culpar de todo a Black, Potter! – le dijo la muchacha – tú puedes decidir por ti mismo todo, no tienen porque obligarte, y no seas sincero porque no me interesa saber nada de tu vida amorosa y tus noviecitas. Vinimos a trabajar, no a hablar de tus damas de compañía.

\- Está bien – dijo el chico de anteojos y ojos almendrados – pero…

\- ¿Pero que? – le dijo duramente Lily

\- ¿Me disculpas por lo del otro día? – dijo ahora con tono suave y triste James

\- Pero Potter… - comenzó Lily ahora más tranquila, en un tono suave como el de James y con los ojos llorosos – ustedes no saben cómo me sentí, hay heridas que aunque se escondan nunca se olvidan, James – terminó la pelirroja derramando una tímida lágrima desde uno de sus ojos.

\- Lily…yo… - dijo James

\- No te preocupes Potter – le dijo la pelirroja limpiándose sus hermosos ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas – Black y tu ya están disculpados, pero no esperen que todo sea como antes.

\- Gracias – dijo James, ahora se sentía más tranquilo – eres muy linda al perdonarnos

Lily, quien en otro momento hubiera protestado por los intentos de James de hacerse el lindo, esta vez, por una extraña razón que ni ella misma sabia cual era, no dijo nada y le sonrió a James, quien le contestó la sonrisa.

\- Bueno creo que ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy – dijo Lily - ¿Podrías bajar mi pluma y luego nos marchamos?

\- Jajaja, claro, la pluma – dijo James – se me había olvidado – bajó la pluma

\- Jajaja ok – dijo Lily quien tomó la pluma – gracias ^_^

Ordenaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Ginger y Peter mientras, aún se encontraban en el piso de la Sala Común pegados bajo el efecto del ya conocido "pegamento mágico de alta intensidad"

\- Genial, no llega nunca nadie – dijo Ginger con tono sarcástico – así como vamos estaremos pegados por el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- Jeje – se limitó a decir Peter nerviosamente.

En ese momento alguien entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, era Sirius, que ya había vuelto del lago y que al entrar y ver a Ginger y a Peter en al alfombra pegados, muy cerca el uno del otro, inconscientemente (sin acordase que Peter en ese entonces no le podía hacer daño ni a una mosca por lo estúpido que era) pensó que Peter le quería hacer algo a Ginger y gritó:

\- Colagusano! Que crees que estas tratando de hacer, como te atreves a hacerle daño a la Calabaza!

\- No Sirius, no entiendes – comenzó Peter aproblemado

\- Sabía que no era buena idea que trabajaran juntos, te querías aprovechar de ella, déjala en paz! – gritó Sirius a su amigo increpándolo desesperado y moviendo los brazos

\- Silencio Black! – chilló Ginger – a casualidad, por un descuido de Pettigrew nos pegamos con el pegamento mágico de alta intensidad, idiota.

\- Ahhh…ehhh….bueno – continuó Sirius avergonzado – yo sabía que Colagusano no había hecho nada malo, jejeje, amigo mío

\- Sí, seguro – dijeron resignados Ginger y Peter el unísono.

En ese momento se abrió nuevamente el retrato de la Dama Gorda y aparecieron Lily y James, los tres presentes en la Sala Común se miraron extrañados al verlos llegar juntos y los dos que venían recién llegando miraron también extrañados, pero la escena de Peter y Ginger en el piso, no se explicaban que hacían los dos pegados en la alfombra de la Sala Común y menos aún que hacia Sirius parado como tonto delante de ellos.

\- Ginger! – gritó Lily rompiendo el silencio – ¡¿Qué haces en el piso con Peter?!

\- Es una larga historia – dijeron la joven de ojos violeta, Peter y Sirius al unísono

\- Jajaja – veo que no pierdes el tiempo Colagusano

\- Cállate Potter, esto no es lo que parece, o lo que ustedes piensan que es – gritó Ginger – yo les explicaré que pasó.

\- Ginger contó a los asistentes lo ocurrido, como si estuvieran en clase de Historia de la Magia, al terminar suspiró y dijo:

\- ¿Ahora nos ayudarán a salir de aquí? recuerden que este maldito pegamento es anti magia ¬¬

\- Claro Calabacita – respondió Sirius – pero recuerda que te lo dije

\- Uhhh si, esta bien, lo recuerdo Black – dijo entre enojada, resignada, avergonzada y cansada la joven.

\- Por fin nos despegarán – dijo Peter – ya tengo acalambrada la pierna.

Justo cuando estaba intentando despegar a la Night Cat y al regordete Merodeador, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió por tercera vez, y esta vez entraron cuatro personas. Eran Kari, Remus, Arabella y Kitty, que se habían encontrado cuando iban para la Sala Común. Los cuatro al entrar quedaron atónitos por la escena que veían: Sirius agarrando y tirando a Peter de los pies, James de los brazos, y Lily tirando a Ginger desde los pies también todos tratando de despegar a los dos Gryffindors.

\- Jajaja ¿Qué sucede aquí chicos? – preguntó Kari

Los presentes les contaron la historia a los cuatro nuevos asistentes en la habitación y luego continuaron tratando de despegar a sus amigos con la ayuda de los recién llegados.

Luego de veinte arduos minutos de tironeo, lograron despegarlos. Ambos estaban cansados y adoloridos, mal que mal habían estado más de dos horas pegados en la alfombra de la Sala Común. Al rato después se pusieron todos a conversar de lo más natural hasta que Peter dijo:

\- Lily ¿No era que estabas enojada con James y Sirius por lo del otro día?

\- Cállate Colagusano – le susurró James – ya nos disculpó –terminó James con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a Lily

\- ¿Verdad?, genial Evans – dijo Sirius mirando tímidamente a Lily

\- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que todo será como antes – estipuló la pelirroja – y menos que me abraces Potter – culminó apartando a James de ella.

Después de un rato cada grupo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones con una extraña satisfacción, Night Cats y Merodeadores habían compartido sin peleas y hace muchísimo tiempo no se hallaban los nueve hablando y riendo a gusto. Pero eso no duraría mucho.

Al otro día ya era viernes, las Night Cats se levantaron muy temprano y se fueron al Gran Comedor, al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor las chicas se encontraron con un milagro, los merodeadores se habían levantado más temprano que de costumbre y ya se hallaban tomando desayuno. Las cinco chicas (Arabella ya se había unido a ellas) se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y saludaron a los merodeadores, quienes les devolvieron el saludo.

\- Hola Evans! – dijo James alegremente

\- Hola Potter – dijo aún media dormida Lily que se había sentado al lado de James entre éste y Sirius, al lado de Black se sentaron Ginger y Kitty y al frente junto con Remus y Peter se hallaban Kari y Arabella.

\- ¿Qué tal calabacita? – preguntó Sirius

\- Bien Black, un tanto adolorida por lo de ayer pero bien – respondió la chica con un gran bostezo.

\- Bueno – dijo Sirius – en todo caso te ves bien hoy – terminó sonrojándose y preguntándose para si mismo porque había dicho eso.

\- Black… - comenzó Ginger

\- ¿Qué? – respondió el chico de pelo negro azulado

\- Cállate – dijo la chica

Sirius se quedó callado y mirando a Ginger.

Kari y Remus hablaban animadamente sobre lo bien que la habían pasado la tarde anterior y sobre el buen equipo que hacían juntos. Arabella por supuesto al ser la mejor amiga de Remus ya sabía lo que ayer había estado a punto de suceder entre sus amigos, solo los miraba entretenida con su conversación y de cuando en cuando le dirigía a Remus miradas de: "acéptalo te gusta", las cuales Lupin respondía con una mirada tímida mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué nos toca ahora? – preguntó Kitty

\- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Lily

\- Oh, bueno iré a buscar a Chad, el debe traer los materiales – contestó la chica

\- Está bien – dijo Lily

Lily y James extrañamente conversaban como gente civilizada al igual que Sirius y Ginger. Peter como siempre comía en grande cantidades pero raramente cada cierto rato miraba a Ginger de reojo (que raro…que pensará ahora esta rata traicionera, que películas se estará pasando!…bueno eso lo veremos más adelante *-*). De repente, cuatro chicas, entre ellas Christie Nettle y Agatha Monfield se pararon de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigieron a la mesa de los Gryffindor donde se encontraban los Merodeadores.

\- Hola James! – le dijo Christie a James besándolo coquetamente a la orilla del labio - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Ah, hola Christie – dijo James sin hacer mucho caso a las insinuaciones de la rubia Slytherin

\- ¿Qué haces aquí conversando con la Sangre Sucia? jaja ¿Con la "Come Libros" esa? ¿No ves que es malo para tu imagen? – continuó la joven serpiente cruelmente mirando a Lily con superioridad.

\- Tu no eres nadie para hablarme así Nettle – le dijo enojada la chica de pelo rojizo.

\- Claro que si – le dijo Christie – soy una Sangre Pura, no como tú que eres una asquerosa Sangre Sucia!

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


End file.
